


Carnival

by haamlet



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Carnival, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, i panic! a venezia, perché ne avevo bisogno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Brendon si trova a Venezia con Jon per lo spettacolare evento del Carnevale e non può immaginare cosa si nasconda dietro ad una delle maschere sulle quali i suoi occhi si continuano a posare durante la serata.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Sono talmente disperata da dovermi ritrovare a scrivere sulla Ryden ancora nel 2015 e con questo potrei aver detto tutto. Questa è la prima oneshot che decido di pubblicare, perciò non posso fare altro che sperare che vi piaccia.

_Maschera, musica, movimento._

Tre emme. Non è difficile.

_Maschera, musica, movimento._  
    

Tengo presente queste tre chiavi mentre mi sistemo la maschera sul volto, allontanandomi dalla massa di gente di qualche passo per evitare di essere travolto nel tentativo.  
    

É una bella maschera, la mia. L'ho fatta confezionare da uno dei pochi artigiani del luogo che svolgono ancora il loro lavoro bene e con umiltà, perché il fatto è che, nonostante numerosi botteghini siano aperti praticamente ad ogni angolo, molti di loro sono identici gli uni agli altri, carenti dell'originalità che è stata loro privata nel momento in cui i proprietari hanno deciso di porre l'arte dopo il guadagno. Ho aspettato del tempo per il mio pezzo unico e il prezzo non era dei più convenienti, ma, certo, Jon aveva ragione - ne è valsa la pena, nonostante ora non mi rimanga altro che una sola notte di festeggiamenti. Dopodiché, il Carnevale avrà fine e Venezia tornerà ad essere il tranquillo gioiellino italiano che era prima.  
    

Jon porta le mani al colletto della blusa che fa parte del mio costume e lo pone nella posizione che merita, prima di guardarmi e indicarmi la bottiglia che tengo fra le mani.  
   

"Lasciamela," ordina, ma con tono gentile, perché l’imperativo è il suo modo di domandare le cose. Stringe il collo della bottiglia fra le mani e butta giù un sorso del liquido trasparente che essa contiene, con un gorgoglio di soddisfazione.  
    

Non appena ha finito, la bottiglia torna a stare fra le mie mani e imito il mio amico, bevendo fino a rimanere senza fiato. Il liquido ha un che di arancia, con un retrogusto dolce che viene praticamente soffocato dall’alcool che ora mi brucia in gola, quasi mi abbiano acceso una fiamma fra le corde vocali.  
    

Do un colpo di tosse. Sono pronto.  
    

Faccio un cenno a Jon e ci infiliamo insieme fra la folla, ritrovandoci in Piazza San Marco, dove i festeggiamenti hanno posto il loro cuore e la loro anima. M _aschera, musica, movimento_. Tutto attorno a me coincide con tali parole. Le persone sono tutte in costume, vestite chi da dama, chi da cavaliere, chi da re e chi da giullare, e tutti sono impegnati ad ondeggiare al ritmo ipnotico della melodia che si è diffusa nell’aria.  
    

Non posso fare a meno di lasciarmi trascinare dall’atmosfera, mentre seguo Jon, facendomi largo fra un gruppo di donne in abiti aristocratici.  
    

Jon si ferma e di fronte a lui vi è un viso che ho già visto prima d’oggi, nonostante non riesca a ricordare il nome del suo possessore. Shane? Sherman? Ad ogni modo, non ha una maschera sul volto e, per quello che posso ricordare di ciò che ho visto fin’ora, è l’unico.   
    

Mi viene presentato per la prima volta in modo decente -  _Spencer_ , il suo nome è  _Spencer_  - e non riesco a capire quale sia il tipo di relazione presente fra lui e Jon, ma di certo gli sguardi che quest’ultimo gli rivolge sono diversi da quelli che riserva a chiunque altro.  
    

Con una scusa, trovo il modo di levare le tende e lasciarli soli al loro discorso.  
    

Non avrò problemi a tornare all’hotel, penso. I vicoli di Venezia sono tanti e sono piccoli, insidiosi, ma posso contare sul mio senso dell’orientamento. Almeno spero.  
    

Non so dove andare adesso - sono senza una meta precisa, ma continuo a farmi largo fra le persona, puntando verso quello che mi sembra essere il centro del Carnevale, ed è allora che i miei occhi vengono colti da un bagliore dorato che mi raggiunge da qualche metro di distanza.  
    

Le mie gambe si arrestano in questo preciso istante.  
    

Cerco di spingermi sulla punta dei piedi per cercare la fonte di quel bagliore che adesso ho perso di vista e, di nuovo, eccolo.  
    

A circa cinque metri e una decina di persone a separarci, vi è un paio di gemme color miele che catturano inevitabilmente il mio sguardo, incatenandosi ad esso, e mi scopro incapace di guardare altrove. Successivamente, scopro che quelle gemme non sono altro che un paio di occhi grandi, dal taglio morbido, ma ben definito, che appare ancora meglio marcato dal nero dei decori fini della maschera di metallo verniciato che porta sul volto - un paio di iridi limpide e disarmanti che sono puntate direttamente in mia direzione, invitanti.  
    

Il mio cuore manca un battito.  
    

Dopodiché, il proprietario di quelle gemme si volta di spalle e, in meno di un istante, è di nuovo scomparso dalla mia vista, con un gesto che mi fa credere che voglia essere seguito. E, difatti, mi precipito sulle sue tracce, perché mi è impossibile non farlo.  
    

La cosa, tuttavia, si rivela più ardua del previsto.  
    

Fra la confusione generale, di tanto in tanto, mi sembra di riconoscere i capelli morbidi del ragazzo - perché sì, era un ragazzo - dagli occhi magnetici e noto che si sta dirigendo lontano dal Carnevale, verso la laguna.  
    

Mi tremano le mani. Sono ridicole, ma nulla sembra fermarle.

    

Una leggera sensazione di panico si fa strada nel mio corpo nel momento in cui mi ritrovo distante dalla gente, vicino all’imbocco di alcuni vicoli minori ora deserti, poiché del ragazzo non vi è più nemmeno l’ombra. Mi guardo attorno con attenzione, ma niente.  _L’ho perso._  Non è possibile.  _No, no, no, no, no._  Non posso averlo perso. Dev’essere qui da qualche par—

   

"Shh."  
    

Una mano si posa sulla mia bocca e un braccio mi trascina via, in un vicolo che, senza scherzare, non può essere più largo di un metro e mezzo.  
    

Prima che io me ne possa rendere conto, mi ritrovo faccia a faccia con il ragazzo che stavo cercando, le sue labbra soffici pericolosamente vicine alle mie, i nostri respiri che si fondono nel mezzo, e i suoi occhi -  _Dio_ , i suoi occhi. Visti da vicino sono ancora più dorati di quanto credessi e stanno guardando dritti nel profondo della mia anima, o forse ancora più a fondo di così, mettendo a nudo i segreti nascosti nel mio inconscio, mentre si mantengono perfettamente impenetrabili per quanto riguarda il loro possessore.  
    

Sulle sue labbra è dipinto un sorriso enigmatico, che mi ricorda quasi quello della Gioconda.  
    

Una delle mani è ancora stretta al mio braccio, mentre l’altra è passata ad accarezzarmi il collo con movimenti fluidi e delicati, fino a ritrarsi per andarsi a posare su uno dei miei fianchi, lasciando ancora ben percettibile il fantasma del suo tepore sulla mia pelle. Lo vedo abbassare lo sguardo sulle mie labbra e l’istinto mi porta ad inumidirle appena, mentre un brivido mi percorre la schiena da cima a fondo.  
   

"Ti ho cercato," mormoro, a voce bassa, quasi abbia paura di sciupare qualcosa. Il sorriso di lui si allarga e i suoi occhi tornano sui miei, attraverso le maschere.  
   

"É quello che volevo che facessi." La sua voce è vellutata come una carezza e sorprendentemente chiara.  
    

Respiro le sue parole come se fossero qualcosa di concreto, percettibile al tatto. Non aggiungo altro. Non abbiamo bisogno di dire nulla di più.  
    

Una delle mani del ragazzo, quella che giaceva sul mio braccio, va a sfiorare le mie dita, sottraendomi la bottiglia di alcolico e portandola alle labbra, facendo prendere al ragazzo un sorso di liquido - dopodiché, le sue labbra sono sulle mie prima che io possa reagire in qualsiasi modo, ma non obietto. Non potrei farlo.  
    

Inclino lievemente la testa da un lato e serro le palpebre, lasciando che le mie labbra si chiudano sulle sue, lentamente, in modo curato, assaporando il bacio in tutta la sua essenza. C’è qualcosa di sorprendentemente familiare nel modo in cui mi bacia, e, dopo un primo tentativo esitante, le nostre bocche rimangono a pochi millimetri l’una dall’altra, sfiorandosi e cercandosi finché non si ritrovano una seconda volta per un altro bacio - o insieme di baci, quello che è. Lascio che la sua lingua si insinui fra le mie labbra e rispondo nello stesso modo, venendo travolto da un’ondata di benessere.  
    

Riesco a sentire forte il sapore dell’alcolico che mi ha sottratto, la cui bottiglia vuota ora giace sul pavimento, ma ancora maggiormente il sapore che colgo nel bacio è quello del whiskey al miele. Mi fa bruciare leggermente la gola, ma in senso positivo, e non fa altro che trasmettere una sensazione di calore alla mia mente, che si diffonde, poi, in tutto il mio corpo.  
    

Faccio scivolare le mie mani nella parte inferiore della sua schiena, che è quasi interamente pressata al muro, e le dita di lui salgono fino alla mia testa, andandosi ad infilare fra i miei capelli sulla nuca, giocando con il nastro che mi tiene la maschera legata al volto.  
    

Quando, finalmente, ci separiamo, aspetto che qualche frazione di secondo prima di riaprire gli occhi e, nel momento in cui lo faccio, scopro che l’altro mi sta guardando - ammirando, quasi - e il mio riflesso appare limpido nelle sue iridi. Le sue labbra sono ancora appena schiuse e il suo respiro è leggermente affannato, tale e quale il mio.  
    

Lo sento muovere le mani fra i miei capelli e l’improvviso peso che sento sulle mie guance mi fa capire che ciò che stia facendo sia slacciarmi la maschera. Lo osservo mentre me la sfila dagli occhi, un’espressione indecifrabile dipinta sul suo volto. Qualcosa attraversa il suo sguardo - qualcosa che identifico come riconoscimento, - ma non riesco a spiegarmelo meglio.  
    

Allora, e soltanto allora, anche lui si toglie la maschera e tutto mi appare più chiaro.  
    

Mi sorprendo a dover soffocare una risata e, da quello che posso capire, anche lui deve avere il mio stesso problema. Quello che ho davanti, infatti, è un ragazzo che ho già visto in compagnia di Jon e Spencer -  _Ryan._  
    

Ripensandoci, avrei dovuto collegare quegli occhi magnetici al suo volto, poiché di sguardi così non ne esistono da nessun’altra parta, ma ora non posso fare a meno di restare di fronte a lui, così vicino, con un sorriso ebete che tutto quello che sembra dire sia  _oh. Oh. Sei tu_. Una risata cristallina e leggera lascia le sue labbra ed è uno dei suoni più belli che io abbia mai sentito.  _Sei sempre stato tu._  
    

A questo punto l’esagerata vicinanza dei nostri corpi dovrebbe apparirmi strana e innaturale, ma il fatto è che tutto quello che sembra essere sia l’esatto contrario. Non mi muovo dalla mia posizione finché non lo fa Ryan.  
    

Inizialmente penso che voglia allontanarsi, ma, invece, non fa altro che gettarmi le braccia al collo e andare a nascondere il suo viso nell’incavo della mia spalla. Il suo respiro mi solletica lievemente la pelle, ma è una sensazione piacevole, nonostante io sia un po’ spaventato di averlo tanto vicino a me, adesso - perché, giuro, se si mettesse ad ascoltare attentamente, potrebbe sentire il  suono del mio cuore che sta esplodendo all’interno del mio petto, quasi come se stesse cercando di uscire.  
  

La determinazione del suo gesto, tuttavia, mi sorprende. É quasi come se sia stato programmato. Un brivido mi attraversa ancora una volta la schiena e un dubbio si lega inevitabilmente alla mia mente.  
    

La voce lascia le mie labbra sotto forma di un sospiro appena sussurrato. "Tu... Tu hai sempre saputo che ero io, non è vero? Anche con la maschera addosso."  
    

Una pausa. Un respiro.  
    

Ryan annuisce, inclinando appena il viso e andando a sfiorare la mia guancia con le labbra.  
   

"Mi hai seguito," mi dice, come un dato di fatto, come se questo basti a spiegare tutto. Funziona. Annuisco a mia volta.

   

"E sei rimasto," conclude.  
    

Cerco il suo sguardo con il mio, finché non lo trovo. Le sue parole riecheggiano nell’aria e solo adesso mi rendo conto di quanto il mondo a noi circostante sia diventato come sfocato sullo sfondo, come in bianco e nero, mentre i colori dei costumi miei e di Ryan sono di colori che appaiono sempre più accesi. Non riesco a resistere alla tentazione di posare le mie labbra nuovamente sulle sue e sento il mio bacio ricambiato, nella sua brevità.  
   

"Eccovi, finalmente!"

    

Guardo Ryan, ma la voce non è la sua e, quando mi volto, noto che Jon e Spencer sono in piedi a pochi metri da noi. Le loro mani sono legate l’una all’altra e un ghigno si dipinge sul mio volto, facendomi quasi dimenticare il fastidio di essere appena stato interrotto.

   

"Vi abbiamo cercati ovunque," prosegue Jon. "Sbrigatevi, sta iniziando la sfilata dei carri!"  
    

Lancio un’occhiata a Ryan e lui prende la mia mano, dandovi una leggera stretta. Dopodiché, ci incamminiamo al seguito di Jon e Spencer verso il centro della festa.  
    

Lascio che Ryan mi rimetta la maschera sul volto e lo osservo nel mentre, incantandomi inevitabilmente. La solita sensazione familiare di calore si fa strada nel mio petto e non so cosa sia, non lo so ancora, ma so cosa potrebbe diventare e, quasi come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, Ryan si ferma ancora una volta, mi appoggia le mani sul petto con fare delicato e mi lascia un altro bacio a fior di labbra, mentre io porto la mia presa sui suoi fianchi.  
   

"Sai," mormora. "Non mi dispiacerebbe ripetere questa serata, qualche volta."  
   

Dice così, ma il suo sguardo suggerisce molto di più. Ho l’impressione che con questo mi stia chiedendo di restare ancora con lui, di continuare a trovarlo come ho fatto oggi, di porre in lui la mia fiducia e non posso fare a meno di credergli, perché questo,  _questo_ , è esattamente quello che voglio.

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti e i kudos sono sempre ben accetti, e così anche le critiche, nei limiti dell'educazione.


End file.
